


Sotto la doccia

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sotto la docciaFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: AoWakaGenere: EroticoParole: 115





	Sotto la doccia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sotto la doccia  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka  
> Genere: Erotico  
> Parole: 115

Come poteva fare Wakamatsu a resistere al getto d’acqua? Aveva la sensazione che scivolando sulla sua pelle riuscisse a rendere più piacevole quello che Aomine gli stava praticando.  
Doveva dire che era terribilmente fantastico sentire la sua bocca che, probabilmente era più bollente di quelle stesse gocce, lo succhiava così animosamente da creare in un lui uno scombussolamento totale.  
La sua mano poi, toccava i muscoli delle sue cosce e, con quelle dita callose, lo solleticava terribilmente facendolo fremere dal desiderio di raggiungere al più preso l’orgasmo. Così chiuse gli occhi e si fece trasportare nei meandri più intensi del piacere, abbandonando tutto sé stesso alla sensazione più intensa che avesse provato fino ad allora.


End file.
